1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an automobile lamp. In particular, the present invention is characterized in that one automobile headlight has dual functions without changing the structure and external mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fog lamp. The fog lamp 5 is constituted of a lamp cover 51, a bulb 52, a reflective mirror 53, an outer casing 54 and an iron frame 55. By providing in the car a projecting seat 56 and a support 57 beneath the outer casing 54, when the bulb 52 emits light and the light is reflected by the reflective mirror 53, the light can pierce the glass or the transparent lamp cover 51 to the outside. With the above arrangement, a fog lamp for emitting a blazing light can be formed.
Such kind of fog lamp has been used for a long time. It can provide a much clearer light for the driver when driving in a dense fog or heavy rain, thereby to ensure the safety in driving. However, such a structure has generated a lot of disadvantages after a long-term use.                1. If the existing headlight is intended to have the functions of piercing the dense fog and increasing the illuminated distance and its illumination, it has to be additionally provided with a fog lamp so as to achieve the fog-proof effect.        2. When a fog lamp is provided in the car, since the power of the bulb in the fog lamp is smaller than that of the bulb in the headlight, the illuminated distance and illumination of the light emitted by the fog lamp are also smaller than those emitted by the headlight which is changeable to a fog lamp.        3. Providing an additional fog lamp makes the structure complicated and the operation troublesome.        4. When two cars meets in the night, tunnel or culvert, the harsh light emitted by the headlight of the oncoming car often hurts the eyes of the driver and the driver even feels dizzy, so that a traffic accident may unfortunately happen at that time. If a device for changing the color of the light emitted by the headlight is turned on with the cooperation of the high/low beam of the headlight to variably control the intensity of the light source, the intensity of the light emitted by the oncoming car can be reduced to a soft orange light. Therefore, when two cars meet, the traffic accident can be prevented from happening.        
Therefore, the above conventional device really has some drawbacks and needs to be improved.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional fog lamp, the inventor of the present invention thus provides an improved structure of an automobile lamp based on his expert experience and research.